villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Luchist Lasso
Luchist Lasso is the founder and former leader of the X-Laws, now one of Hao Asakura’s closest followers, and a villain from Shaman King. History Past and Joining Hao Lucist was born in Sicily in 1949 and after Marco Lasso became an orphan, Luchist, a reverend in a church/orphanage at the time, would raise him. Marco was very close to Luchist, who let him learn ballet and brought him to car shows, as well as send him to college and help him start his own company. Luchist would also form the X-Laws to stop Hao and Marco would soon join him. When Marco had grown into an adult, Luchist and Marco went to finish off Hao when they met Jeanne, who seemed to be nothing more than an orphan with shamanic abilities. Luchist and Marco raised her, teaching her to believe that she was a holy savior destined to exterminate evil. At one point, Luchist’s “supercar”, a Lamborghini Countach LP400, transformed into the first Archangel spirit, Lucifer, because he cared about it so much. Later, Hao destroyed everything that Marco cared about and right around when Luchist formed the X-Laws, he found a weakened Hao. Luchist tried to take advantage of the situation and launched a sneak attack, only for Hao to easily stop the attack, thanks to his Reishi power. However Hao decided to let Luchist live for no apparent reason and Luchist started rethinking his interpretation of justice. He eventually concluded that Hao did have his own form of justice and met with Hao’s followers, deciding that “Winner’s Justice” was the best form of justice and chose to follow Hao. Tournament Second Round Luchist successfully made it through the preliminaries of the Shaman King Tournament and accompanied Hao and the rest of his followers to the second round. Luchist was at his master’s side while Hao watched the fights and eventually Luchist, along with Hao and Opacho faced off against one of the X-Laws teams. Hao asked the two to step back so he could fight the X-Laws himself and Luchist and Opacho watched as the X-Laws were crushed by the Spirit of Fire. However the last member, Chris Venstar, after Hao revealed that the Spirit of Fire’s medium was the oxygen in the air, pulled out a grenade to take away all the oxygen and destroy Hao. Panicking, Luchist pounded on the barrier around the arena, calling for Hao to escape, but his master was grabbed by the Archangel, Metatron. The grenade went off, much to Luchist’s horror, but the smoke cleared to reveal that Hao had changed the Spirit of Fire into water, allowing it to protect him. Later on, Hao ordered Luchist to help Yoh fight the X-Laws and Luchist attacked the X-Laws on their cargo ship. When John Denbat attacked him with his Archangel spirit, Raphael, Luchist summoned Lucifer, which easily shredded Raphael with its claws faster than the X-Laws could see. Luchist said he’d attack slower next time as Lucifer slowly revealed itself and the Fallen Angel destroyed what was left of Raphael with its flail, before tearing Uriel and Sariel apart as well. Marco jumped into the fight, declaring that he was the only one who could fight Luchist and the two began “fencing” with their guns. Luchist easily took down Marco and was about to finish him when Yoh intervened. Marco changed to his battle outfit, prompting Luchist to do the same before they each summoned their Archangels. However Lyserg Diethel created an Oversoul of himself to distract Luchist while he went to Jeanne for help. Luchist was easily able to defeat the Oversoul and Lyserg was able to use the Archangel Zelel to take down Lucifer, knocking Luchist unconcious. Settling Matters After the second round had ended, Luchist, along with the rest of Hao’s team, Yoh Asakura’s, Tao Ren’s, and the last of the X-Laws’ teams were brought to the Continent of Mu by the Patch Tribe for the third round. However all the other teams surrendered and Luchist and Opacho agreed that Hao could take the throne of Shaman King. Thus Hao won the tournament by default and he was led away to where he would claim the Great Spirit. However the other teams followed Hao soon afterwards, only to find Luchist standing in their way. He proceeded to reveal his battle outfit and formed Lucifer into Oversoul form, before Marco decided to fight him. However Lyserg Diethel tried to dissuade Marco from doing so only for Marco to yell at him not to come closer. He said that he and Luchist had to settle matters, one on one, before calling out his own spirit, Michael, and revealing his own battle outfit. Luchist and Marco began discussing the idea of “justice” and Luchist told Marco about his meeting with Hao, which lead to him joining Hao. The two finally started fighting one another and Luchist easily dominated the fight, smashing Marco’s Oversoul several times. Finally Marco was left with seemingly no furyoku left and no Oversoul to protect himself, before Luchist aimed his revolver at Marco, shedding a tear as he did so. He wished Marco goodbye and said he’d see him within the Great Spirit, before Lucifer apparently smashed Marco to pieces. However Marco appeared behind Luchist, holding his gun to Luchist’s chin and revealed that he’d created an Oversoul doppelganger of himself with Michael. Marco then told Luchist not to move or he’d blow his head off and said that everything had gone as part of his plan, since he’d know that he didn’t stand a chance against Luchist from the beginning. Marco told Luchist that his justice was of love and after their last fight, he’d realized his justice was wrong thanks to Jeanne. Marco said that compassionate love was the answer to everything and Luchist thought to himself that Marco had grown up a great deal and he didn’t mind meeting his demise. Luchist then wondered if love could really counter the sadness in Hao and declared that he wanted to see love’s strength. He had Lucifer attack the both of them, but used his bullet medium to kill the two of them. Luchist’s life flashed before his eyes, remembering all the good times he had with Marco. Soon, Luchist and Marco appeared in spirit form and Yoh asked them why they’d done all this, to which they replied that they’d acted as they had because they didn’t know how to stop. Later on, when the souls of everyone killed in the conflict appeared on the Soul Train in the battle between Hao, Yoh, Ren, Usui, Chocolove McDonnell, and Lyserg, Jeanne tried to hug Hao. However Luchist used Lucifer to stop her to prevent her from getting pulled into the black hole Hao had generated. Hao asked Luchist if he was there to be slain, but Luchist said that wasn’t why he was there and asked Hao to send everyone back, which he ultimately did. Anime Differences In the anime, Luchist has a much smaller role. His past with the X-Laws was never mentioned and he mostly appears amongst the rest of Hao’s followers. When Hao decided to claim the Great Spirit by force, Luchist appeared to kill Yoh’s friends, but was ultimately defeated by Ren. Personality Luchist maintains a calm, analytical, and confident attitude most of the time, even in battle. He can sometimes get carried away in intense fights, but is mostly all smiles. Despite the two being on different sides, Luchist still cares about Marco, offering to give him a boat home so he could stay out of the fighting. He even cried when he was about to kill Marco in their final battle. Luchist once believed in the “Ultimate Justice” of the X-Laws, but his meeting with Hao resulted in a new belief, that winner of battles possesses true justice and no one would listen to the beliefs of a loser. Luchist also has great respect for Hao, as well as a love for cars and believes that since he raised Jeanne, he must be the one to deal with her. In the anime, Luchist acts like much more of a straight villain, acting cruel and arrogant and doesn’t care at all about Marco or Jeanne. Powers Luchist seems to be in excellent physical shape, having enough to strength break bulletproof glasses and has skill in fencing with handguns. He is a powerful shaman, possessing a furyoku level of 210,000 when he first appeared which eventually rose to 360,000 and can increase the power of his Oversoul when he wears his battle outfit as opposed to his normal clothing. Luchist's Guardian Ghost is Lucifer, a powerful Fallen Angel spirit that was originally a Lamborghini, but gained a spirit after it became so important to Luchist. The main Oversoul he uses is to manifesting Lucifer in a physical form, using a bullet fired from his Colt Revolver as a medium. Lucifer is able to change back into its car form and like the Archangels, it can shatter souls. It wields a large flail and possesses incredible attacking speed, able to tear another Archangel to pieces before the X-Laws knew what was happening. Trivia *The cross on Luchist’s chin was edited out in the English dub of the anime and the name of his spirit was also changed to “Cifer.” Luchist's name was also changed to "Luca". *In the anime, Lucifer had a different appearance, resembling the other Archangel spirits more but with bat wings and a mace instead of a flail. Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Related to Hero Category:Parents Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version